A Saiyan Prince
by ssj moonmonkey
Summary: The story of Vegeta’s dark childhood growing up on Frieza’s space ship. Chapter 5: Vegeta decides he has had enough of living with Freiza and tries to end it once and for all. There are consequences to his actions and he finds out the hard way.
1. HOME

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are unfortunately no mine. We all know they belong to the brilliant Akira Toriyama. I have no money so there's no point in suing me anyway :-p Any new characters are mine.   
  
I have updated the HTML format of this story because it was so crap!! It looks much better now *lets out a big sigh of relief* 

* * *

  
**A Saiyin Prince**

Chapter1: Vegeta is eleven years old, and living on Frieza's ship. He reflects back on his life on his home planet, Vegeta. Enjoy Veggie fans ^_^ 

* * *

The young Saiyin sat in the corner of the dark room with his head in his hands. Now that he was alone he could openly admit the fear and sorrow which he felt inside him. He had been taken from the planet Vegeta two months ago, from his father and his home where he had been born and raised. By now he could be anywhere, floating through outerspace in this blasted ship. His heart sank as he felt deep in his gut what he feared most - that he would never see his father or his planet again. 

Vegeta's mind wandered back to his tenth birthday party, almost exactly one year ago.   


* * *

The palace had been decorated from head to foot. The courtyards, the public rooms and the throne room along with all the outbuildings had been shrouded in beautiful silk sheets and hangings, all in the deep blue colour of Saiyin royalty. 

Vegeta had been made to wait in his bedroom until the procession was ready to begin. He had felt a surge of excitement at all this attention which he knew was focused on him, and was eagerly anticipating the competitions and other events which traditionally marked the Prince's birthday. 

Unable to patiently sit still, he had gone to his bedroom window, to take a peek outside. Unfortunately, his room in the palace faced the smaller private courtyards, and all the festivities were taking place in the large open courtyard at the opposite end of the palace. He couldn't see a thing. He had sat restlessly, looking at the clock every five minutes, waiting for eleven o'clock to come. 

At eleven o'clock exactly, there was a loud knock on his door. He jumped to his feet.   
'Yes?'   
A large old key could be heard unlocking the door from the outside, and when the big door opened Vegeta's servant Sarton was at the other side, smiling at the young Prince.   
'Happy Birthday, Prince Vegeta!' 

Sarton had looked after Vegeta since his mother had died when he was just three years old. He had been like a nanny to the young Prince, feeding and bathing him, making sure he completed his daily responsibilities, fighting lessons and schooling. He was a noble Saiyin, and a trusted servant of the King.   
Vegeta couldn't repress a smile. 'Can I go now?'   
'Right this way, young master.' 

Sarton led the young Saiyin along the marble corridor, lined with a royal blue velvet carpet. Vegeta knew every part of the palace - they were approaching his father's viewing box, which sat high, above the open courtyard. The excitement rose in his chest again and quickened his breathing. They reached the thick plush blue velvet curtain, which separated the corridor from the viewing box outside. A burly guard stood at each side of the curtain, and as Vegeta and Sarton approached they pulled the curtains back so they could pass through. Vegeta saw the royal crown of his father above the back of the large chair. Vegeta was announced to his father and took a seat next to the sizeable man. 

'Vegeta,' he beamed at his son. '...A special day it is today.'   
He stretched out his ample gloved arm, showing the courtyard scene below. 

Thousands of Saiyins packed the courtyard, leaving a large pathway through the centre of the heaving crowd. A square stage was set up not far from where Vegeta sat with his father. An excited buzz could be heard across the crowd. A drum beat started up, followed by the sound of trumpets and horns, and the procession began. 

A musical band, followed by Saiyins in extravagant costumes made their way from the back of the courtyard towards the King and his son. Vegeta looked on with wide eyes, which danced with glee. When the procession arrived at the viewing box, the costumed Saiyins stopped on the open stage. 

The music stopped and a loud drumbeat rattled around the courtyard. A deafening chant from the crowd followed. 

'Long live the King! Long live Vegeta!' 

The actors on the stage were dressed to represent the Saiyins and the Tuffnels. They re-enacted the war in which the Saiyins had defeated the Tuffnels to claim the planet Vegeta as their own. It was full of brutal fight scenes much to the delight of Prince Vegeta! 

After the play, another drum roll had signalled that the fighting was to begin. Vegeta sat forward in his seat. This was the bit he had most looked forward to. 

The first two fighters, following custom were the youngest in the tournament. The oldest must have been about twenty. He was a huge Saiyin, with a shaved head. His opponent looked a few years younger, but was a smaller build and had long black spiky hair. The drum roll sounded again. The announcer called out the names of the two competitors. 

'Nappa versus Raditz.' 

They turned and bowed to the King and then to Vegeta, before getting down to their contest. It was a great fight, and a close one. Vegeta followed the action closely, his quick eyes taking in everything. Eventually, after a thrilling battle, Nappa was victorious. 

'Son,' King Vegeta looked at the Prince, 'you will grow to surpass these two fighters, and all the Saiyins you will see fight today. You will become the strongest Saiyin in the universe - it is your destiny.' 

Vegeta had listened on intently, feeling a sense of pride and excitement that he should be chosen to be the strongest Saiyin. 

After the tournament, King Vegeta had left his throne, and flew into the air above the crowd who looked on from below. Following the age-old tradition, Vegeta knew what he had to do. He leapt into the air, flying after his father. They sped to the far end of the courtyard, and landed on a high platform above the crowd, who looked up to see the ritual. 

King Vegeta removed the heavy crown from his head and placed it on his son's head. The crown had been in the royal family for two hundred years. It was covered in priceless jewels and truly was a work of art. Being far too big for ten year old Vegeta, it would have slipped down over his eyes, but the King had held it in place as he spoke out in his loud voice. 

'From father to son the crown shall in time pass.   
The Kingdom shall continue to flourish under a Saiyin King.   
From this line, the Super Saiyin shall emerge.' 

The crowd cheered loudly, and Vegeta's eyes sparkled at the last words. He would become the first Super Saiyin, and go beyond all the Kings who had ruled before him. 

Finally, after this ritual of the passing of the crown, the public celebrations in the palace were over and it was time for the banquet. Sarton had taken the young Prince back to his room to change for the feast. Although the servant did not say so directly, Vegeta could tell that Sarton was very pleased with him, and proud of the way he had performed in the afternoon ritual. 

The feast was immense - there were roast pigs, geese and chickens, as well as plates of hot potatoes, pastas, salads and trays of breads. Thinking back, Vegeta could almost taste the delicious gravy, which had been one of his favourites at the palace. Saiyins were never the cleanest of eaters, and the meal had been a messy one, although by the end there was not as much as a wishbone left! Vegeta's father had been loud and entertaining as usual, and had openly spoke of the greatness he was sure his son would achieve. 

After the meal, which went on long into the night, Vegeta had fallen asleep exhausted. In a move out of the ordinary, the King had told Sarton to leave his son and had put him to bed himself. Vegeta had woken in his father's arms just as he was being placed in his bed. The King pulled the covers over the sleepy young Vegeta and smiled at him, telling him that sleep was important for a Saiyin Prince. 

* * *

  
Vegeta wiped the tears from his cheeks and longed deep inside to be back home. He leaned back against the cold metal wall and sighed. The door opened loudly, startling Vegeta. It was Korra, one of Frieza's henchmen. Vegeta pushed back against the wall.   
'Get up, brat!' sneered Korra, 'Frieza wants you to join him for dinner.' 

Vegeta wished that he was back home a year ago, and going to the banquet dinner with his father. But that was a long way away, in another time and another place. 

Something told him that this dinner was going to be very different…   


* * *

  
In Chapter 2... Frieza decides to show Vegeta some of his true power 


	2. POWER

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z and its characters are no mine! We all know they belong to the brilliant Akira Toriyama. I have no money so there's no point in suing me anyway :-p Any new characters are mine. 

I've updated the HTML on this chapter too to make it more eye friendly @_@ Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming. 

* * *

  
**A Saiyin Prince**

Chapter 2: Vegeta is now twelve years old, Frieza summons him to the control room to show him something important. 

* * *

Vegeta wore a stubborn scowl as Dodoria led him through the bowels of the ship towards Frieza's control room. He had been on the ship for almost a year now, and was resigned to the fact that, for now, this was where he had to live. Not that he liked it. He had merely stopped thinking about his home, the palace on the planet Vegeta, because it was too painful for him. 

At first, Vegeta had hoped and prayed for a rescue led by the Saiyins under their King, and his father, to save their Prince. Quickly though, he had learned the strength of Frieza, and doubted that anyone could overpower him. So Vegeta had closed off the old memories in some hardened part of his young heart. It was a matter of survival - he had to be strong and rely on himself now. 

Dodoria entered the code for the control room and the door slid open. The room was shaped like a hexagon, with large windows on each outer wall. Through the windows the vastness of outerspace stretched beyond them, with millions of stars littering the black universe. It was a beautiful sight. 

Frieza's chair sat in the middle of the room, and as he heard them enter the room he swivelled round to face them.   
His eyes lit up as he saw the young Saiyin Prince. 

'Vegeta, Lord Frieza,' Dodoria announced the child.   
'Yes, _thank you_ Dodoria,' Frieza hissed, rolling his eyes, 'I can see that.'   
Dodoria looked embarrassed and began to mumble something.   
'Out!' Frieza commanded sharply, having no time for Dodoria's foolish ramblings.   
'Yes, my Lord,' Dodoria rushed from the room. 

A cruel smile twisted across Frieza's thin lips and his eyes twinkled menacingly. Vegeta met this look with his usual scowl; this was the best way he knew how to hide the fear inside of him. Frieza was a monster, capable of unspeakable horrors. There was not a person on the ship who was not terrified of him. 

'Vegeta,' he beckoned the Saiyin to come closer. 'I have something to show you. A surprise.'   
Frieza's androgynous voice sent a chill through Vegeta. It sounded almost metallic, and betrayed a controlled chaos, which was present and simmering under the surface. 

Being as bold as he could, Vegeta walked to the side of his new master. Frieza clapped his hands in delight and turned his attention to the view out of the window. 'Enjoy the show, my little monkey Prince,' he said, before laughing a terrible laugh and flying outside of the ship into space. 

Vegeta's jaw dropped in astonishment. Frieza was floating outside in space! Impossible! Surely nothing could survive in space - Vegeta could not believe his eyes. Frieza turned round and winked at the boy. Vegeta was puzzled, and followed Frieza's line of vision. He was focused on something in the distance to the far right. Vegeta's eyes landed on it - a small red planet in the distance. 

Suddenly he was aware of an enormous surge of power. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, an unfathomable amount of raw power.   
It was coming from Frieza. 

Just as Vegeta realised this, Frieza raised a finger and pointed at the small red planet. A stream of tremendous energy flew towards the planet and seconds later it hit its target. 

Vegeta gasped, frozen to the spot as he saw the whole planet contract before exploding into a bright hoop shaped inferno, lighting up the dark sky. Gradually the ring of light spread out, glistening and shimmering like beautiful fireworks, before it disappeared, leaving nothing but a dark hole in space where the planet had once stood. 

Frieza re-entered the control room, laughing and excited. 'Well?' he asked Vegeta enthusiastically, 'Wasn't that fantastic!' He began to laugh erratically, delighted at his power to obliterate life at his own desire. 

Vegeta could barely comprehend what he had just seen. A whole planet destroyed in the blink of an eye by one individual! He stood frozen to the spot, trying to fight down the fear he felt inside. Frieza turned to look at him and saw straight through him. Good, his plan had worked. 

Frieza had exposed Vegeta to this 'show' to impress on his young mind that he could never beat Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe. Rebelling would be useless; from now on Frieza would be able to rule Vegeta through fear, the way he had always ruled. 

Little did Vegeta know that his own planet, and his people, had suffered the same the same fate just over a year ago. 

* * *

Coming up in chapter 3, Vegeta meets some new faces on the ship, and Frieza wants to see the young Saiyin's fighting abilities. 


	3. CONFLICT

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z and its characters are unfortunately no mine! All belong to the brilliant Akira Toriyama. I have no money so there's no point in suing me anyway. :-p Any new characters or places are mine. 

I finally finished. Its my longest chapter yet! The way I'm going to write this story, each chapter will be like an episode in Vegeta's life, instead of a continuous story. This one's full of **action!!** R & R. 

* * *

    **A Saiyin Prince**
  
  
Chapter 3: Vegeta is now thirteen (unlucky for some!), and has lived on the ship for a couple of years. Frieza is taking great interest in his favourite Saiyin's fighting abilities... 

* * *

  
Freiza walked to the large window of the training room and peered through. His dark lips spread into a small, twisted smile as he saw his young protégé, the Saiyin Prince, dispose of some unworthy opponent. The child was an excellent fighter, full of promise. Over time, Frieza would mould him into his right hand man. Vegeta would far surpass the fat alien Dodoria, whose fighting skills left a lot to be desired. Frieza wrinkled his nose as he thought of his sub standard henchman - so hard to find good help these days. 

Although he had just hired a new man who showed potential. Zarbon was a clever and talented individual, with a touch of class. The young man was charming and good-looking, as well as having style and respect. He was the sort of man who would make Frieza look good, and was supposedly the best fighter on his planet, Terra. This would have to be proven however, and Frieza was looking forward to seeing what Zarbon could do. 

Frieza turned his attention back to the Saiyin boy who was facing off against a new opponent. The Saiyins had always fascinated Frieza, and although he had destroyed their planet he had leniently spared a few, keeping the boy with the Royal blood for himself. Most races who crossed Frieza were completely exterminated, but when it came to the Saiyins, he could not resist keeping the young Prince along with a couple of others. 

He had Vegeta sparring and training every day for hours, with plans to turn him into a most fearsome warrior. This suited Vegeta fine, as he enjoyed fighting more than anything else. The desire to fight ran through his Saiyin blood. The hatred and anger he felt, which had grown from being pulled from his home by the psychotic Frieza, was vented when he faced an opponent. Every day as he trained, Vegeta kept in mind the words his father had told him three years ago... 

'You will become the strongest Saiyin in the universe - it is your destiny... From this line, the Super Saiyin shall emerge.' 

  
Frieza entered the room, walking past the two guards, who stood to attention saluting him. 

'Vegeta,' he called across to the young Saiyin. 

Vegeta turned round to see Frieza waiting for him, so he approached the master of the ship. 

'You have improved greatly with your training.'   
Vegeta nodded, 'Yes, Lord Frieza.' The words didn't feel right, but he said them anyway, addressing Frieza like he had been told. 

'I believe you require a more challenging opponent, Vegeta,' Frieza smirked in his distinct voice, as his eyes danced menacingly. 'How boring it must be to fight such pathetic weaklings.' 

Vegeta's eyes shifted. What did Frieza have in mind for him? 

He signalled to the guards at the door, who quickly entered the code to open it. Vegeta was amazed when two Saiyins entered the room. He had not seen another Saiyin for over two years, and had sometimes wondered if he was the only one of his kind left. He had no idea there were Saiyins on the ship. 

'It's you!' he muttered, recognising the Saiyins. They had been the young fighters in the tournament at his tenth birthday party. He felt a slight lift in his spirit at the sight of the two familiar faces. 

'Lord Frieza,' they bowed to Frieza first, and then to the young Saiyin. 'Prince Vegeta.' 

It was the first time Vegeta had been referred to by his proper title since he arrived on the ship. His spirit lifted even more. 

'I think this pair will be more on your level, Vegeta,' Frieza stepped back, giving them room to fight. 'Raditz, you first.' 

Vegeta looked Raditz up and down. He had a muscular build, and that same long black spiky hair he had recognised years ago. He was probably at least five years older than the Prince, but that did not faze him in the slightest. Vegeta was confident in his own abilities; he knew he was a great fighter, and the best of the Saiyins. He hovered into the air and took up his fighting stance. 

'Begin,' called Frieza. 

This one's over, thought Vegeta smugly to himself as he fired a ki blast at Raditz. To his surprise, Raditz moved out of the way at the last second and flew in close, swinging a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta managed to block the punch and came back with a crippling punch of his own, right into his opponent's gut. Raditz bent double in pain. 

Hah! Vegeta thought to himself. He doesn't stand a chance against me. 

He followed through with a club to the back of Raditz's neck, which sent him hurtling to the ground at high speed. Vegeta was surprised once again as Raditz got to his feet, ready to fight some more. Frieza was right - he was tougher than most of his opponents. Vegeta flew down to finish him off with another ki blast, but as he approached, quick as a flash Raditz flew around him and landed a blow of his own. It was no light punch, and Vegeta could feel the large bruise forming on his shoulder. 

'AAAAHHHH!' he let out a roar, angry at being hit, and fried Raditz with a powerful ki blast. The fight was over. 

Frieza let out an evil laugh and congratulated Vegeta in his sneering voice, 'Well done boy, you defeated that hairy monkey! Now let's see how you fare against Nappa.' 

The big bald Saiyin stepped forward, and Vegeta could have sworn that he saw him smile at his Prince. Confused, Vegeta decided to forget it and focus on the fight. Nappa dwarfed Vegeta, and was a good ten years his senior. He made Raditz look small, and was without a doubt the biggest Saiyin Vegeta had ever seen. They took their places opposite each other in the air. 

Nappa charged at Vegeta, catching him off guard - he was usually the first one to attack. The larger Saiyin struck Vegeta hard with his elbow, sending him spinning through the air. 

'Concentrate!' Frieza hissed from below. 

Vegeta stopped his mid air spin, and straightened himself before flying at Nappa at a frightening speed. He landed a boot to Nappa's mid section, expecting it to knock the wind out of the big fellow. Instead, it barely seemed to register as he thumped Vegeta with a massive forearm to the back. The blow shook Vegeta, and his pride hurt as he heard Frieza's disdainful words below. 

'Come, come Vegeta. Are you going to let this low class Saiyin idiot beat you?' 

Vegeta felt a rage fire inside him. Quick as a flash he sent a huge burst of energy straight into the unsuspecting Nappa. The beam carried him with a blast straight into the ceiling. Luckily it was specially made to withstand such destruction, or the whole ceiling would have collapsed. Nappa fell to the floor with a loud crash. 

Vegeta folded his arms, and turned to look down at Frieza smugly from his spot in the air. Frieza raised an eyebrow at the cocky young Saiyin. He admired the boy's arrogance, especially when everyone else around him acted like a snivelling fool, scared to breathe out of turn. Still, there would be no harm in reminding him of his place. It would be foolish to let him think that he had reached his full fighting capacity when he had not even come close. In the scale of things, the boy was still very weak with a long way to go. 

'Good, Vegeta,' Frieza conceded. '...I think you will enjoy facing my next opponent for you.' 

Frieza had been looking forward to this encounter. It would be Vegeta's toughest fight yet. The training room door opened and a tall man with pale-green skin and long green hair entered. 

Who's this pretty boy? Vegeta thought, scowling at him. As if reading his mind, Frieza provided him with the answer.   
'Vegeta, this is my new assistant Zarbon.'  
Zarbon smiled at the Saiyin Prince, 'Hello, Vegeta.' He spoke in a calm voice, with an English accent. Vegeta shot back an unfriendly smirk, looking forward to tearing him apart. 

Frieza's cold eyes sparkled as he settled back to watch the clash. He eagerly anticipated seeing Zarbon's talents, but was most looking forward to seeing how the young Prince would fare against an opponent who outclassed him so much. 

Zarbon smiled once again at Vegeta, aggravating him. Did he think this was some sort of a game? Did he not know that he was up against the strongest Saiyin in the universe?   
'I'll wipe that grin off your green face,' he snarled, aiming a ki blast at Zarbon's head. He watched in surprise as the blast flew straight into the wall. Where had the newcomer gone? 

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a presence behind him. Shocked, he looked over his shoulder to see Zarbon smiling at him again - how infuriating! Zarbon hit Vegeta hard, knocking him straight to the ground. Vegeta looked up just in time to see an energy blast coming his way. He gasped, rolling out of the way as the explosion hit the floor exactly where he had lain. 

Frieza grinned as he saw Vegeta pick himself up and focus on the fight with all he could. He was faster and more alert, knowing that he had to be. The Saiyin charged at Zarbon, who stayed exactly where he was, apparently not intimidated in the slightest by the impending attack. Vegeta balled his hand into a fist and threw a hard punch at Zarbon. Zarbon simply caught the fist, and smiled once more. Vegeta fumed and threw his other fist at his opponent. Zarbon caught the other fist, leaving Vegeta stuck in his grip. Vegeta began to gather his energy but with a forceful downward push, Zarbon sent him flying to the floor once more. 

Vegeta sprung back up and came at Zarbon again, advancing with an outburst of quick blows and kicks. But Zarbon was faster, and not one of the blows connected. Then Zarbon disappeared again. Vegeta's eyes went wide. Where is he now? 

'Up here,' called out a singsong English accent. 

Huh? Vegeta looked up and Zarbon aimed a little ki blast at him, hitting him square in the butt. Vegeta's hands flew to the burning hot area. 

Frieza cackled below, 'Looks like he got you right in the tail, Vegeta!' 

Now Vegeta was furious. His royal pride and ego were being flattened. He gathered as much energy as he could and sent it hurtling towards Zarbon. This time, Zarbon barely got out of the way in time, but it made no difference because right behind the blast was Vegeta, who followed up with a severe kick to the jaw. Zarbon's dumbfounded expression gave Vegeta a feeling of immense satisfaction as his green head whipped to the side with the force of the kick. 

Frieza laughed loudly, glad that the feisty young Saiyin had hit his opponent. He hadn't expected it, nor had he expected the fight to last this long. He was quietly impressed. 

Zarbon soon put Vegeta back on the ground, however, and this time held him there in a move which rendered him temporarily paralysed. Vegeta looked up, powerless and unable to move as he saw Zarbon gather a huge energy ball above his head. Vegeta's eyes betrayed the terror he felt as he saw the blast about to come crashing down on him. Zarbon roared as he raised the energy ball. 

'Enough!' Frieza cut in. 'That will do, Zarbon.' 

Zarbon stopped immediately and the ball disintegrated. 

'Yes, my Lord.' 

He hovered to the ground. The paralysing hold broke on Vegeta and he scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off and looking at Zarbon with contempt. Never before had he been defeated like that. 

'That was quite a show,' Frieza praised the two fighters. He turned to Zarbon. 'I'm sure you will fit in very well around here.' 

Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger, his pride still wounded. He had his own opinions on that matter. 


	4. DEATH

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and no money is being made from this story. 

Here's chapter four at last. Thanks for the great reviews so far.   
Thankfully Yarijobi had **nothing** to do with the writing of this story - he is such a bad influence on me!!! (only jokin Yari)   
Oh, and you'll be pleased to know that I _finally_ learned to spell Saiyan! *^_^* hee hee 

* * *

**A Saiyan Prince**

Chapter 4: Vegeta is fourteen years old, still living his forced lifestyle with Frieza and his other slaves on the ship. Last chapter he met Raditz, Nappa and Zarbon and fought with them all for Frieza's amusement. This chapter, Frieza takes his favourite Prince on a mission which has a big impact on his life. Action/Angst 

* * *

The saucer shaped space ship landed on the blue planet of Gregaran, for the third time in as many weeks. Vegeta sat in his room, watching the landing uneasily from his window. Frieza had been 'negotiating' with the planet for a few months now, and although its inhabitants felt sure that they were on the dangerous overlord's good side, little did they know that this time he planned to forcefully occupy the planet. His plan was to take it over completely and sell it for a huge sum of money to a terrible race of mutants feared across the galaxies, and known as the Kelras. 

Knowing his duty, Vegeta reluctantly made his way to Frieza's control room. He barely suppressed a sneer as he saw Zarbon and Dodoria flanking Frieza's chair. The two minions made his skin creep, with their attitudes of complete servitude. It was something Vegeta could never understand. Although he himself was ruled by Frieza, subject to his command, Vegeta was never happy with the situation. He felt it was _his_ right to have servants; as the Crown Prince of Vegeta he had never expected anything less. His life on Frieza's ship was like some terrible accident, standing in the way of destiny, of the rightful history of his people. 

'Vegeta,' Frieza's black lips curled into a smile. He seemed pleased to see the Saiyan Prince. 

'Lord Frieza,' Vegeta kept his eyes downcast, showing the hatred he felt for Frieza only to the tiled floor. 

'So,' Frieza drummed his long fingernails on the arm of his chair in anticipation, 'Now we are ready. Let's show this insufferable planet the true meaning of the word terror!' 

Frieza stalked up the palace courtyards of Gregaran, towards the throne room. Vegeta followed, close behind. As they passed along the corridors, guards dropped to their knees, bowing to Frieza. Vegeta was not surprised. It was the same everywhere they went. People right across the universe were terrified of Frieza, all submitting to his supreme power, with little other choice. 

They arrived at the throne room, and Frieza burst past the guards, feeling no need for a courteous introduction. Gregaro, the King of the planet, was obviously surprised by his unannounced visit. 

'Lord Frieza,' he stammered, 'What brings you to our planet?' 

Frieza cackled knowingly at the flustered King. 'Oh, you know, Gregaro...' he paused, toying with the bewildered monarch. 

'...YOUR DESTRUCTION!' 

The King looked petrified, hoping desperately that he had heard wrong. 

'Vegeta,' Frieza barked. 'Finish him.' 

Now it was Vegeta's turn to be shocked. This was not what he had been expecting. He looked round at Frieza, waiting to be told again. 

The King's guards flew towards the intruders, spears at the ready. Frieza demolished them with a dismissive ki blast from his hand. Quickly surveying the area, his sight fell on two more guards at the back of the throne room, standing next to the treasury. They were obviously at a loss of what to do, but Frieza swiftly extinguished them with a look which could kill, using his deadly eye beam technique. 

Vegeta, Frieza and Gregaro were left alone in the throne room. 

'You heard me,' Frieza snapped. 'Get rid of that pathetic individual. Do it now.' 

Vegeta paused for a moment. 

He could see no way out of the situation. 

Gregaro looked at him with frightened, begging eyes, and Vegeta felt tortured inside. There was just no way he could disobey Frieza. 

Closing his eyes, Vegeta began to power up. He could not bring himself to look at the unfortunate Gregaran King, or the smug Frieza, but he was determined to make this as quick and painless as possible. Vegeta had been asked to loot and destroy villages and settlements before, but this was murder. Taking a life, not just a possession. Pushing the terrible thought from his mind, Vegeta gathered more power and energy - as much as he thought he had within him. It gathered around the Saiyan Prince in a blinding whirl of light, sparking with intensity. 

Summoning his power, Vegeta directed it in full force towards the Gregaran King, palms forward, releasing the blast in a Galick-Ho attack. A part of him felt like the sheer power of the attack would take over and he would lose control, but he managed to harness the power, although barely. 

When the attack was finished, Gregaro was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished, along with a great section of the throne room. 

Frieza was delighted. 

'What a fantastic attack!' he marvelled, eyes lit up in excitement. 

His complements did nothing for Vegeta, other than make him feel sick to his stomach. At just fourteen years old, Frieza had turned him into a cold-blooded murderer: and he knew that this was only the first of many slaughters he would have to make in the name of Frieza. 

Fearing that the horror of the act he had committed would consume and destroy him, Vegeta decided to embrace the brutal act of killing. As he had predicted, it did turn out to be the first of countless other murders; but Vegeta looked at them all differently after that first time. Being forced to kill so ruthlessly, it was crucial for the Saiyan to leave his conscience out of the matter - this was the only way that he could preserve himself. 

* * *

Poor Vegeta, it just gets worse and worse doesn't it? 

Coming up in Chapter 5, Vegeta has had enough of his life with Frieza and decides to end it once and for all, with dire consequences... 


	5. CONSEQUENCES

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z and its characters belong to Akira, god of @nime 

This chapter took a bit longer to come out cos I've been busy (working, working, working, playing, and spending all my money!!). 

* * *

**A Saiyan Prince**   
Vegeta is now 15. Last chapter, Frieza made him murder an innocent King - Vegeta made the first of countless kills. A year later and Vegeta has had enough. He decides to end his life on the ship once and for all... 

* * *

Vegeta crept out of Zarbon's sleeping quarters, quiet as a mouse. He had in his possession the keys to the space pod, and Zarbon's claw shaped pendant. Zarbon carried the pendant with him everywhere, only taking it off at night to sleep. Vegeta had practised the route every night that week. First, creeping from his room to Zarbon's to see if he could make it without getting caught. On the second night he had retraced his steps, but this time opened the door as quietly as he could. Zarbon had stirred slightly in his sleep, making Vegeta's heart leap in his chest, but he had not woken. On the third night Vegeta had crept into the room and located the pendant, hanging in the most difficult place to take - right above Zarbon's head. The all-important keys were on a desk to the left of the room. By the seventh night, Vegeta knew every footstep he was taking, and every squeaky part of the floor to avoid in Zarbon's room. By then, taking the items was a piece of cake. 

The Saiyan Prince felt a surge of hope as he made his way stealthily along the corridor to the flight room where the space pod was kept. This was it - the chance he had been waiting for. He was going to set the co-ordinates for Planet Vegeta and go home. The pendant was his Plan B, just in case, but he wasn't intending to use it. Standing outside the flight room, Vegeta checked both ways down the corridor to make sure the coast was clear before typing in the code to open the door. Taking a deep breath, he slid inside. 

The flight room was long, thin and rectangular shaped. It was a white room with three doors: the one Vegeta had just come through, one at the far end opposite and one on the right hand side of the room, which led into the space pod. The cause for concern was the door at the far end of the room. Vegeta knew that there was usually a guard behind this door, and any loud noises would alert him to the flight room. He crept along silently in the dark until to his horror and dismay, he tripped on a metal ridge in the floor and crashed loudly into a desk. 

'Who's there?' a startled voice shouted from behind the door on the far side of the room. 

Quick as a flash, Vegeta ran to the door that he had come through, dropping the pendant and keys on the floor behind him. The burly guard entered the flight room, turning on the lights just in time to see the other door close. He ran to the door, opened it and looked up and down the corridor, seeing nobody. Annoyed, he turned back into the room and noticed the keys and then the pendant on the ground. Deciding to inform his Lord Frieza about the break-in first thing in the morning, he called for more guards on his radar. It would be best to have someone watch the flight room tonight. 

Vegeta pulled his bed sheets over him, still out of breath from the quick sprint back to his room. He closed his eyes tightly and felt his teeth grind together hard. His hands clenched into tight fists. It was only the fear of giving his game away that prevented him from howling out loud in a mixture of rage, sorrow and despair. In five long years, that was the closest he had ever come to escaping the ship and returning home. To be stopped at the very last minute by his own clumsy stupidity cut him to the core. It was a long time before he was able to get any sleep. 

The very next day, Zarbon found himself in front of a furious Frieza, accused of attempting to escape in the flight pod. 

'Lord Frieza, I know nothing of what you're talking about,' he protested his innocence. 

With a solid swipe of his tail, Frieza knocked Zarbon flying across the room. He landed with a crash on the floor, and in an instant Frieza was standing over him. 

'Oh no?' he sneered, 'Well how do you explain this?' 

Zarbon looked up just in time to see his claw pendent before Frieza sent him flying with another powerful blow from his tail. Zarbon smashed into the wall, and pleaded with Frieza in his English accent. 

'Please, sire, I swear to you I was not trying to escape. Someone must have stolen the pendent from me when I was asleep.' 

Frieza stopped and looked at Zarbon. He was almost certain that Zarbon was telling the truth; something told him that his number one henchman was not the culprit. But who would have the guts to break into Zarbon's room to steal the pendent, or to try and flee from Frieza in the first place? Not one of his common workers - they all knew their lowly places on the ship, and how expendable their useless lives were. Then he realised at once who it was. Vegeta, his beloved Saiyan Prince had betrayed him. 

Dodoria came to fetch Vegeta from the training ground where he was sparring with his fellow Saiyan Raditz. 

'Lord Frieza wants to see you straight away, Vegeta,' the pink alien smirked. 

Vegeta felt a pang of fear spread through him. Surely Frieza didn't know. How could he know? He did all he could do and followed Dodoria to Frieza's room. 

Vegeta's legs almost gave way when he saw the look on Frieza's face - he knew all right. He stood there with his arms folded and his tail flickering slightly, like that of an agitated cat ready to pounce. 

Zarbon stood at the back of the room smirking at Vegeta, laughing at him on the inside and infuriating him. His plan had somehow backfired. 

'So it was you,' Frieza said in a voice that was both quiet and livid. 

Vegeta's terrified face had been the final proof Frieza needed of his guilt. Frieza advanced towards the young Saiyan Prince who stood frozen to the spot. When he reached him, Frieza looked him in the eyes with his evil piercing glare. Vegeta's eyes grew wide and his face twitched with terror as he desperately wished the excruciating moment would pass. 

'HOW DARE YOU?' Frieza belted him across the cheek hard with the back of his hand. 

Vegeta fell to the ground, and his hand instinctively went up to his stinging cheek as he looked up at Frieza. Zarbon grinned to himself, thinking what goes around comes around. 

'I have done nothing but look after you, you ungrateful, insolent little monkey,' Frieza spat at him. 'Where did you think you were going? Back to Vegeta? I don't think so!' 

He was fuming. Vegeta had never seen him so angry. 

'How dare you betray me! I am going to give you such a beating that you will wish you had never even seen that space pod.' 

Vegeta shrank back from the last threat, but Frieza wrapped his tail around the young Saiyan's neck pulling him almost to his feet. Then, with a quick whip of his tail, he sent him flying smash into the wall. He then beat the Saiyan Prince mercilessly with his fists and his tail until even Zarbon felt sorry for him. The punishing blows hammered down on Vegeta for what seemed like an eternity, and the Saiyan found out what pain Frieza was capable of causing. The enraged ice-jin was sending a painful message to Vegeta - double crossing him would bring severe consequences. 

When Frieza had finished he looked at his two henchmen. 

'Get him out of here,' he ordered. 

'Yes, my Lord.' 

Zarbon and Dodoria helped the young Saiyan to his feet, supporting his battered body one on each side of him. With their help he limped weakly out of the control room. 

When they reached his room, Zarbon and Dodoria set Vegeta down on his bed, before quietly exiting the room. Vegeta's body ached all over, and he felt more miserable and alone than he had ever felt before. Sinking down onto his bed, he sobbed into his pillow, letting out the tears which he had held in until now. 

As he tasted his salty tears on the pillow, Vegeta made a strong promise to himself that one day he would be free of Frieza. 

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 6: Vegeta goes to a new planet on a mission and finds... love? 

<(^.^)> 


End file.
